1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the three-dimensional measurement of a surface shape and inner structure of an object to be measured, and more particularly to a three-dimensionally measuring apparatus by which the three-dimensional surface shape and inner structure of a three-dimensional object can be optically measured without requiring the destruction of the object.
2. Prior Art
An endoscope is known as one apparatus for observing inner parts of an object. Further, there has been proposed an apparatus using light for measuring the three-dimensional surface shape of an object.
In a case where the endoscope is employed in the measurement of the structure of an object, a surface shape of the object can be observed to some extent, but a three-dimensional inner structure of an object is observed by measuring light transmitted through the object, the intensity of the light transmitted through the object depends on the transmittance and thickness of the object. Accordingly, unless the object is very thin, no image of the transmitted light can be attained.